Russell's Gym Club Disaster
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: Vinnnie and Sunil pull a prank on Russell by adding rotton eggs to his deodorant and we see the dark side of Russell.


**Hi everyone! I honestly have nothing to say but anyway, enjoy the fanfic! Bye!**

It was a fine Wednesday, but not just any Wednesday. Today was Club Day for Russell. Every Wednesday after lunch, Russell goes to a gym club in a burrow not too far away from the shop. The only people who know about this club are the pets. Also, Russell puts on deodorant **(I'm not sure if hedgehogs wear deodorant, but in this case, he does.)**, which kinda looks like cream cheese, but it's not. He also puts the deodorant in an empty cream cheese container.

One Wednesday, Sunil and Vinnie were very bored. They watched every single monster movie they had, played with all the toys, and ate through 2 bags of pet food. They just couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I am so bored!" Sunil whined to Vinnie.

"You're always bored, Sunil. Anyways, I think I know what we can do." Vinnie said.

"Let's pull a prank on Russell." "Okay!" Sunil answered very excited.

Vinnie took Sunil into the bathroom and got out some supplies which includes, rotten eggs, Russell's deodorant, cream cheese, a mixing bowl, and a spoon.

"What's this?" Sunil asks.

"What does Russell do before he goes to his gym club?" Vinnie asked Sunil.

"He puts on deodorant."

"Right! And its white, like cream cheese, so we're gonna add rotten eggs and cream cheese to his deodorant." He said.

Vinnie got Russell's deodorant and put a bit of cream cheese and then he put in a dozen rotten eggs without the yolks.

"Why aren't you putting the yolks in?" Sunil asked.

"The yolks are yellow and we don't want the mixture to turn yellow." Vinnie said.

After all the items were combined, Vinnie and Sunil forgot to put everything away and left the bathroom.

"What if Russell smells it?" Sunil asked shaking.

Russell's deodorant alone already smells kinda funky, so he puts on a clothes pin when he puts the deodorant on and runs outside. It takes five minutes to get to the club, and that's how long it takes for the smell to go away. But the smell of rotten eggs doesn't go away." Vinnie answered.

Later after lunch, Russell ran into the bathroom not noticing the mess and puts on the smelly deodorant, stuck in his bag, and ran outside.

Meanwhile, at Russell's gym club…

"Okay fellas," said the gym couch, which is a giant dog. "Today, you all are gonna do the exercises you learned last week. If you forget them, ask me or anyone else here. Now, does anyone have any ques- OKAY! WHO FORGOT TO PUT ON DEODORANT!?"

Nobody answered.

"Okay then," he said. "Since no one's answering, I'm gonna sniff each and every one of your armpits!"

The coach sniffed everyone's armpits, but none of them smelled. Finally, he got to Russell.

"Ferguson," the coach said. "I don't think it was you because you always put on deodorant every week."

"Thanks, sir" Russell said.

"But, I'll do it anyways."

The coach sniffs Russell's armpits and recoiled in disgust.

"AHA! So it WAS you!" he screamed. "Sniff for yourself."

Russell sniffed his armpits.

"You're right!" he said. "But I remember putting on deodorant before coming."

"Give me the container, Ferguson." The coach said stiffly.

Russell pulled out the container and gave it to the coach. The coach opened the container and poured it on Russell's head while everyone was laughing.

"And that's what you get when you come in here smelling like a slob!" he yelled laughing. "Now get out! And don't come back till you smell as fresh as a pine forest!"

Russell ran out of the forest crying hard. His coach humiliated him in front of the other people. Now he'd have to get new deodorant and run a bath when he goes back to LPS.

When Russell got back, the pets were doing their own thing. Everyone noticed the smell.

"Hey, Russell!" Minka screeched. "Why are you back so early?"

"And what's that smell?" Penny asked.

Russell sighed. "For some reason, I think my deodorant smelled like rotten eggs, and the coached poured it on my head. I'm gonna go run a bath." Then Russell went into the bathroom.

"Vinnie," Sunil said to Vinnie. "What if Russell notices the mess?" "Ah, don't worry, bro," Vinnie assured Sunil. "Russell's a laid- back guy, he's too cool to notice." "VINNIE! SUNIL!" Sunil and Vinnie heard Russell scream from the bathroom. "Oh no…." Sunil whimpered softly.

Vinnie and Sunil walked into the bathroom and saw an angry Russell staring at them. "Say something." Russell said to them pointing to the mess. "Um, Russell? We pranked you." Vinnie said. "We put rotten eggs and cream cheese in your deodorant." "WHAT!?" We're sorry, we're sorry!" Sunil said, scared. "Fine," said Russell. "I accept your apology, but that does means that you're both in trouble! Your punishment: No TV for 2 days. Take it or leave it." "Take it." Vinnie and Sunil said together. "Good," said Russell. "I hope both of you learned your lesson."

"Oh, we did," Vinnie said to Sunil. "We sure did."

**Thank you all for reading! This took awhile to write and that was kinda my fault because I was goofing off a bit like trying to fix the recliner chair and mimicking Raj's voice while watching a funny episode of "The Big Bang Theory". I love it! Anyway, thanks 4 reading, and remember, I made virtual cupcakes for all reviewers, so please review!**

**Pennussellshipper out! **


End file.
